


Ninth Wave, The

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3863061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Valinor during Maitimo’s youth.  He is a young adult, his cousin Findekáno is perhaps just past adolescence. </p><p>This story is inspired by a painting by the wonderfully talented Jenny Dolfen and her accompanying quote; <i>“I wondered about Maedhros referring to his friend Fingon as "the Valiant" after the flight of the Noldor. How could an Elf who had grown up in the bliss of Valinor earned such a name, in a time when danger, strife, enemies, war, even weapons were unknown?  There was only one possible explanation: Fingon liked dangerous sports. So, obviously, he and Maedhros often went cliff-diving off the coast of Valinor, and Fingon constantly chose the more dangerous spots.”</i></p><p>I could not pass up an idea like this, (nor could I resist a hint of slashiness between two semi-naked cousins.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninth Wave, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

“Maitimo! Maitimo!”

The young dark-haired elf burst into the house without knocking at the door or waiting for invitation. Nerdanel looked up from her sculpture of gold and glass, and she smiled. Findekáno was a regular enough visitor to the house that she had almost come to regard him as a son of her own. Not that she minded, much. She did not care for the family politics that prevented her sons visiting Fingolfin’s house so she welcomed Fingolfin’s son into her own. His presence made Maitimo happy, and that was the most important thing.

Nerdanel stepped back from her sculpture, waddling a little under the weight of her heavily-pregnant belly, and regarded her creation with a critical eye. “Maitimo is upstairs, taking care of Curufinwe,” she replied “Does this look right to you?” she said, indicating the curved top part of the sculpture.

Findekáno shrugged. “It looks fine,” he said, unsure even what the scultpture was supposed to be. Art was as always the last thing on Findekáno’s mind. He ran up the stairs to look for his eldest cousin.

Maitimo was sitting in the nursery telling a story to little Curufinwe, who bounced and gurgled happily on Maitimo’s knee. He paused as Findekáno came into the room and smiled.

“Can you be excused from babysitting for a while?” Findekáno asked, his grey eyes bright. “I have something to show you.”

“What is it?”

“Story! Story!” demanded Curufinwe.

“Another cliff,” Findekáno replied with a bright smile. “Better than the last one. It must be at least twenty feet higher.” He looked hopefully at his cousin. “I thought we might go and check it out properly.”

Maitimo frowned and glanced out of the window. The weather was bright but very windy. “Okay, we’ll look,” he agreed. “But you must promise me not to jump unless I say it’s safe. With this wind you might end up pasted all over the cliff-side.”

Findekáno nodded, and tugged at Maitimo’s sleeve. “Yes, yes, come on!”

“Story!” said Curufinwe again. “Story!”

“Hush, Curvo,” Maitimo scolded, carrying his youngest brother into the next-door room where Macalaure was practising on his harp. Before Macalaure could protest he sat Curufinwe down on the floor. “Take care of Curvo for me, I have to go out,” and he hastily closed the door and rushed downstairs.

\-----------------------------

An hour later, Maitimo stood on the cliff top looking down at the waves crashing on the rocks below. The wind whipped his coppery hair around his face and whipped the water into a foaming surf.

“What do you think?” Findekáno asked, eager with anticipation.

“You want to jump down _there_? I think you’re crazy,” Maitimo replied, glancing at his cousin. He had said that many times in jest, but this time Maitimo was starting to be really concerned. The cliff was tall but that did not worry him so much as the rocks in the landing pool. And with this wind, it would be difficult to be precise enough to enter the water in just the right place.

“No I’m not, look,” Findekáno said, pointing down into the water. “The landing-spot is right there. Now count the waves.” Maitimo counted for a while, unsure what Findekáno was trying to point out. “Do you see? Every ninth wave is a really big one. If you time your dive so that you land right when that ninth wave comes in, the pool will be more than deep enough.”

“And if you miss, then I shall be riding back to explain to your father how I managed to get you killed,” Maitimo pointed out.

“No, actually it’s easy. I’ve... tried it already.” Findekáno’s last three words trailed as he realised his mistake.

“You dived on your own? After I expressly forbade it?” Maitimo’s eyes burned dark with anger and Findekáno shuffled his feet, looking down at the floor to hide the embarrassment in his face. Maitimo sighed and put an arm over his cousin’s shoulder, his brief flash of anger melting away. “Findekáno, I make these rules only because I care about you. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Findekáno nodded. “I know, but... I just can’t resist.”

Maitimo grinned. “Your father should have named you ‘Reckless’ instead of ‘Valiant’. Sometimes I think your valour crosses the line into insanity.” He sat down on the clifftop and started to remove his boots and most of his clothes. “Well?” Maitimo asked a shocked Findekáno. “You _are_ going to dive today, right?”

Findekáno nodded dumbly.

“Well, hurry then, before I change my mind.”  
  
\-----------------------------

 

One... two...

Maitimo glanced nervously at Findekáno, who stood beside him, his expression fixed in concentration, dark hair billowing around him in the wind.

three... four...

His muscles tensed, awaiting the moment of release. Findekáno was tense too, his body firm and athletic in contrast with Maitimo’s tall and lanky frame.

five... six...

_I must be crazy_... He spread his arms wide, his gaze fixed again on the landing-spot that Findekáno had indicated.

seven... eight...

As the eighth wave drew back to its furthest point, Maitimo jumped. His body folded in the air as he drew his arms forward and tucked his head in, rotating... not too much... he straightened his legs and entered the water hands-first. For a moment the shock of the impact panicked him but as chill of the water closed around his head and body he realised he’d hit water and not rocks. Momentum carried him deep, his hand brushed the rocky bottom of the pool, he pushed off and propelled himself back to the surface.

_Findekáno_...

Maitimo felt another surge of panic, for his younger cousin was nowhere to be seen, but as the ninth wave receeded he saw Findekáno’s dark head bob back out of the water. The younger elf waved one arm in the air and gave a loud whoop of delight.

They let the next wave carry them to the cliffside and they scrambled ashore. Maitimo sat panting on the sand that collected between the rocks, trying to regain his breath and still the racing of his heart. Findekáno sat beside him. “Again, cousin?” he suggested.

“NO!” Maitimo replied quickly. “That was absolutely the scariest moment of my life.”

“Cousin, you are getting much too boring in your old age,” Findekáno gave Maitimo a playful shove. Maitimo shoved back and they laughed and wrestled in the sand for a minute or two. When they stopped for breath they were lying close to one another. Maitimo gently reached up and brushed dark hair and sand from Findekáno’s face. He felt his heart racing again; this time with desire.

Findekáno smiled and gave Maitimo a brotherly kiss on the cheek; Maitimo replied by taking Findekáno into his arms and returning the kiss, long and passionate, on his mouth. He felt a brief moment of resistance from his surprised younger cousin but it did not last long, as Findekáno melted into his arms.

At last they paused for breath and drew apart. “Now who is the reckless one?” Findekáno said with a grin.

Maitimo shrugged and smiled back. “I know, but... I just can’t resist.”


End file.
